Never Had a Dream
by Charm12
Summary: I found while browsing through my old files one day, what happend the day James and Lily died, songfic to Never Had a Dream Come True. Oneshot tragedy, RR!


This is dedicated to my friend Rachal for giving me the idea AND the song, YOU ROX! This is also to any of those Jamesie lovers out there I was soooooooooooo sad when I killed him –sniffle- ANYWAY please RR

Disclaimer: I do not own this song I do not own these characters I also do not own the lawyers that stalk me so frequently –hides-

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! Ill hold him off!" James Potter yelled, his hazel eye shone with hatred and anger.

"No-James- let me help you, we can fight him together," A door burst open, an evil cackling filled the air.

"No, Lily, just run, I'll hold him off," James shouted pulling his wand out of his pocket, "Run!"

Lily stumbled out off the room as tears poured down her face, _damn you Peter _she thought furiously, _damn you!_

_Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
_

James's Pov 

"Filthy scum," I muttered facing the door and watching as if in slow motion as it burst open and someone wearing a dark cloak walked through. _He won't take Lily, _I thought furiously, _I won't let him!_

"Where's the boy," Voldemort hissed withdrawing his wand, "Give him to me!" I drew in a breath and closed my eyes, "You'll have to kill me first."

_That just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back, or wondering  
How it could be now or might've been  
_

Lily's PoV

What if he kills James, oh God James…I would never forgive myself

_Flashback_

"Awwww won't you go out with me Lily Flower?" James pouted, "You know you want to."

Lily fought back the smile that was forcing its way onto her lips, "I suppose _one _date won't hurt…."

"I knew you'd see things my way," James grinned blowing her a kiss and running off singing, "I got a date with Lily I got a date with Lily!"

Lily had laughed rolling her eyes.

_All this I know  
But still I can't find ways to let you go  
_

_I never had a dream come true  
'til the day that I found you_

A voice interrupted my memory "YOU CAN KILL ME BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET LILY OR HARRY! NEVER!"

There was laughter then, "_Avada Kedava_!" I knew James Potter was dead.(a/n omg I need a tissue –sobs-)

I screamed, hugging baby Harry against me,I ran up the stairs tripping twice, tears streamed down my cheeks but I wasn't aware, I didn't feel, why James….

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on   
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you _

Running into the nursery I slammed the door shut and put Harry down inside his crib, "He won't take you," I whispered, "I won't let him."

_Flashback _

"Look it's a boy it's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute," Sirius cooed making faces at the baby. James and I looked at him strangely, Sirius blushed and handed the baby to me.

"I'll name him Harry," I smiled holding him to my chest, "Harry James Potter."

"He's beautiful," James whispered to me as I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

But that was the past and this was the present.

The door flew open Voldemort grinned an evil smile that twisted his mouth, "Hello Lily," he said looking at me out of those snake-like red eyes, "I wondered when I'd find you."

I closed my eyes tightly, "Please don't take Harry-take me instead!

Wind was coming through the open nursery window whipping my long hair around my face; _please don't take Harry_ I thought desperately. _Please don't take him from me. _

_There's no use looking back, or wonderin   
How it should been, now or might've been  
All this I know   
But, still I can't find ways to let you go_

"Stand aside," Voldemort spat at me pushing me roughly out of the way. Harry started to wail and the wind picked up, raindrops were now being blown into the room, landing on my face, my hair.

"Please,"I begged, "Please not Harry-I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside-stand aside you silly girl," Voldmort laughed cruelly pushing me away. Harry wailed furiously tears falling from his beautiful green eyes.

"Take me instead-take me-just not Harry!" I sobbed standing in front of his crib.

"Voldemort's eyes flashed and he grinned a lipless smile, "Have it your way."

_There's no use looking back,oh wondering   
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how hard I try and try  
I just can't say good bye  
no no no no _

"_Avada Kederva!"_

Lily fell to the ground, "Harry," she whispered, one last tear fell from her eyes, then they closed and Lily Potter was no more.

OMG **why** did Jo have to kill them! –sobs- My Jamesie! I SHALL BRING YOU BACK! Hehe anyway REVIEW! Review my horribly sad story that hardly had any of James in it REVIEW!


End file.
